<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Land Of Ours by Lyno003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850418">This Land Of Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003'>Lyno003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Evil Wilbur Soot, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Fundy, Traitor Sapnap, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can never do anything right! You go out and cause trouble for us, troubles we don’t need.” Tommy looked at Wilbur, hating the two inches that his brother had on him. It was just two inches, but when Wilbur looked at him like that, with anger, frustration, and sometimes resentment, it made him feel smaller."</p>
<p>-<br/>Tommy knows that Wilbur is losing it, that his sanity is slipping and the reconquering of L'Manberg is the only thing in his mind, Tommy finds himself at a forked road when a tempting offer is made to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can never do anything right! You go out and cause trouble for us, troubles we don’t need.” Tommy looked at Wilbur, hating the two inches that his brother had on him. It was just two inches, but when Wilbur looked at him like that, with anger, frustration, and sometimes resentment, it made him feel smaller. </p>
<p>“You’re being an ass, Wilby.” Tommy muttered, choosing to push past him. Wilbur grabbed him, his hand landing heavily on the back of his neck. Tommy violently jerked away, memories of hands on his throat coming back to him as he tried to catch himself from falling.</p>
<p>With a withering glare, Tommy left. He could hear Wilbur’s shouts for him to come back, Niki’s soft tone trying to calm him down and the ever patronizing laugh of Techno. He was so angry, he stormed away from Pogtopia, away from Manberg, away from the fucking Dream Server.</p>
<p>He stormed into the empty field, not noticing the figures sitting in a circle, quietly talking to each other.</p>
<p>“Fucking mother fucking bitch. Bastard child that no one loves unless you squint and turn your head in the right angle!” He let out a few more strings of curses before noticing the group looking at him, surprise in their facial features.</p>
<p>“Tommy? What are you doing out here?” Eret asked, standing up and brushing off the dirt from their dress. Tommy stood frozen, his cheeks blooming red as he stood up straight.</p>
<p>Tubbo and Fundy had stood up with  Eret, Sapnap and Sam stayed seated.</p>
<p>Before Tommy can say anything, Tubbo had launched himself at him and the two fell onto the floor. Tommy relaxed into his best friend’s grip, letting the comforting feeling flood him.</p>
<p>Eret walked towards them, holding a hand out to Tommy. Tommy stared at the hand, the one that had betrayed them, the one that set them back months and grabbed it. Eret smiled widely, pulling him up as Tubbo pushed himself up.</p>
<p>Eret pulled Tommy towards the circle, placing him in between Sapnap and Sam before taking his seat across from them. </p>
<p>“Welcome boys, to the Rebuild.” Eret said and Tommy noticed the papers being held down by rocks. </p>
<p>“Tubbo, has Schlatt said anything about resources?” Eret asked and Tubbo flipped through his book.</p>
<p>“Nope. He mentioned Purpled, so we might have to recruit him.” Tubbo said, showing Eret the notes. The king’s eyebrows furrowed, in obvious disagreement but nodded. Tommy looked between them, his own eyebrows strung together as he realized everyone had a book out with notes.</p>
<p>“Wait, what’s going on?” Tommy asked, accidentally interrupting Sapnap’s update. The pyromaniac raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet looking at Tubbo, who got the cue.</p>
<p>  “I’m betraying Pogtopia.” It was harsh, his tone cold and hard. Tommy was surprised, betrayal was quick to make its home in his chest. “And before you freak, just listen to us.”</p>
<p>Tommy already had the start of an argument on the tip of his tongue, but at the stern stare from Eret, he stayed quiet, letting them start.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we start with Sapnap.” Eret said, and Sapnap visibly flinched away, like if someone burned him. Tommy’s curiosity was piqued.</p>
<p>“Dream has a plan. It sort of relies on Wilbur right now, but it involves explosives and a lot of deaths. We don’t know what the plan exactly is but it’s something along those lines.” Sapnap said, showing Tommy his notes.</p>
<p>“George is being hidden at the moment and I know where he’s at but by Dreams orders, I can’t go see him.” There was a tone of resentment in his tone as his fingertips sparked, the blades of grass in front of him burning. “ Dream has him under a spell of sorts, that keeps him asleep so he can stay out of all conflict.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s fucked.” Tommy muttered and Sapnap chuckled, silently agreeing with him. It was the hard truth that he had forced himself to swallow. Dream had always prioritized George over him and for a while it didn’t bother him, but when Dream started brushing him off, Sapnap found himself resenting the two. Then he was demoted to Guard with Punz-who is really just trying to protect his younger brother- and made George’s unofficial guard. </p>
<p>“I betrayed you in return for your safety.” Eret said, “ I told you guys it was because of power and a shiny crown, and a big castle, but it was for your safety. You guys would be left out of major casualties, the fight had to stay between Dream and Wilbur.” They let out a forced chuckle, “Obviously that didn’t go the way I thought it would’ve. I was trapped in my castle, roaming the halls, thinking of what I can do. Sapnap over here snuck in a tree sapling and bone meal. I made a mine right under my castle, gathering more resources.  Then one night, he showed up. Livid that I had left the castle. Dream forced me to surrender all the resources I had gathered and blocked the mine off with bedrock.”</p>
<p>“I came for him one night and he’s been living here.” Sapnap said, briefly motioning to a house hidden in between the trees. Tommy looked back, looking at Tubbo for his explanation.</p>
<p>“It’s no longer about L’Manberg, Toms. If he can’t have L’manberg, then no one can.” Tubbo said, “ Did you know that during one of our meetings, he called me a traitor. That I no longer had L’Manberg’s goals in mind and I only lived to serve Schlatt.” </p>
<p>“We’re fighting against both. We’ve been wronged by both. Dream has been taunting you with your discs, what are the chances he even has them. And Wilbur? I get that he’s your brother, remember that Dream is my brother? We mean nothing in war.”</p>
<p>Sapnap snorted, “ In the wise words of dear Dream, everything is fair game in war.”</p>
<p>A chill ran through them at the words, more so in Tubbo and Sapnap. </p>
<p>Sam had stayed quiet, letting the obvious tension between the four dissipate. A twig snapped from somewhere in the forest behind them and he was quick to get up, pressing a button and the group were quick to toss their things into the pile. Tommy watched in amazement as the area in front of them disappeared and was replaced with an exact same area without all the books.</p>
<p>Tubbo grabbed Tommy and pulled him up before sprinting the small distance between them and house. Sapnap and Eret were behind them and the ebony haired boy shoved them down the moment they entered the house.</p>
<p>“What happened!?” Tommy shouted, and Tubbo clasped his hand over his mouth. The look of panic shut Tommy up as Sapnap grabbed them and lightly tugged them down to the basement.</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Tubbo asked, keeping his voice down. Sapnap was shaking as he broke the dark oak plank. </p>
<p>“It was Dream.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is angry and Tommy and Tubbo talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a filler :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream was always someone to fear. Sure, he was chill at times and usually never missed a chance to cause some trouble, but this was the same guy who hunted his friends for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The neon green sweater and ceramic mask always seemed patronizing.  When he was still with L’Manberg, Tubbo had whispered that he sometimes sees Dream in his nightmares and Eret had chuckled, wrapping an arm around the younger boy, laughing at the irony of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The messily drawn on smiley face never made Eret afraid. They were never truly afraid of Dream, he was just a man with more power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream.” Eret said, feigning surprise as the masked man stood across from them, an enchanted sword and axe in his hands. “Gotta say, it took a while. I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the mask, Dream’s lip was pulled up into a snarl. “Where’s Sapnap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret pulled out their own sword, a grin on their face, “Now, why would I know where Sapnap is at? He’s your best friend, no? Or has that changed to personal guard?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s arm twitched and Eret grinned, there it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have to give it to you though. He’s quite honestly a cold-hearted killer.” Eret’s lip quirked up, “Preparing him for killing your enemies? Gotta say, he’ll probably be the best in the business. Oh, but give him a torch and he’ll make a forest fire, that’s quite interesting too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream lurched forward, his axe swinging. Eret ducked down, their sword barely nicking Dream’s exposed ankles. Eret knew they didn’t have the best chance against Dream, but they had to keep him distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon Dream. I know you’re better than that.” Eret teased, their sword cutting through the slits of Dream’s armour. “I’m wearing a dress and you can’t even get a solid hit on me!” They let out a laugh, dodging Dream’s attacks. They moved to the edge, knowing that there was a cliff nearby. They had found it when Sam had dropped by to install traps around their house. They also know that Sam designed a lake that opened up when you swam past the right sand mound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where Sapnap is!” Dream shouted, making a last ditch effort and tackling Eret a few feet from the edge of the cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why dream? So you can make him stand outside of George’s door for hours on end or do your every bidding? From what I remember, you wouldn’t be in your position of power if it wasn’t for Sapnap. Wasn’t he the one who connected you with the Badlands? Isn’t he the one who convinced Fundy to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish that sentence and I will fucking end you, Eret. Do not tempt me, now, Sapnap’s location.” Dream was livid, his mask askew, showing scarred skin. Eret grinned, not at all bothered by the fact that Dream had a sharp sword on their  neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me this then, if I tell you that he’s at the communal house, minding his own business, what are you going to do to him?” Eret asked, looking in the corner where they saw a streak of orange. Their lip quirked up again, “Because, while you wasted your time fighting me, Sapnap might as well be </span>
  <em>
    <span>miles</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t even get a chance to process what Eret had said before he was knocked out. His body fell down onto Eret and Fundy was quick to pull him off. Eret grinned, pushing themselves up with the help of Fundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go.” Fundy said and Eret nodded. The two turned to the cliff and jumped off it, landing in the lake. Eret swam forward a bit before reaching their hand out and pulling on the tripwire. The ground under them opened up and the two fell through, landing in a pool of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was waiting for them, a pair of clothing for each of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kids?” Was the first thing Eret asked and Sam tossed a towel at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They made it to the Badlands, Sap is waiting for you though.” Sam said and Eret nodded. Sam and Fundy followed them, each of them having a few questions only the King could answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Line break- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The dark walls surrounding them made Tommy feel suffocated. The ravine that Pogtopia resided in always seemed tight, but there wasn’t much space to move around in the room Sapnap had shoved the two in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long hallway was the only exit and Tubbo sighed before walking towards it. Tommy followed after him, trusting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me again.” Tommy said, “Why toss away a place that gave you a home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L’manberg was once a great country, we were free. We were able to be kids, Tommy.  But then the election happened and while you had a drop of freedom, I had to help rule another country. Schlatt isn’t the best guy, but he’s also not the worst.” Tubbo’s tone changed, “Sure he yelled at Quackity and I a lot, and the punches and smacks never hurt as much, but he wasn’t bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L’Manberg changed, you changed, I changed. Wilbur’s morals are all screwed up and Dream is the epitome of chaos. How long can this go on? Until we’re well into our twenties? We didn’t have a chance to be kids, Tommy, and the only ones that we could blame are ourselves.” Tubbo had stopped walking, his hands were clenched by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Tommy, an indescribable look in his eyes, “If we want independence, if we want to live, then we take it by force, after all, it is the only way we know how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned back around, “Now, stop walking behind me. It makes me nervous.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Tommy took his place next to Tubbo and they continued walking. Tommy didn’t know where the tunnel was taking them, but he trusted Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would always trust Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt is a good person and observant</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though Dream is Tubbo’s older brother, Eret will always see Tubbo as his younger brother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt wondered why no one realized how intelligent Tubbo actually was. The boy was merely 16 and had done more for Manberg than Schlatt has been able to do in the past few months.</p><p>He had gone around gathering information from the citizens and applied that to the rebuildings. He spoke to the construction works about which areas needed more focus and which ones can wait. He negotiated taxes and wages and even convinced him to lower Niki’s taxes to her previous amount, (and if Niki realized he lowered them just a bit more, she didn’t say anything).</p><p>But there was something off about him. No matter how excited he was about a project, there was a sense of longing in him. Schlatt spent sleepless nights wondering what it was until one night he passed Tubbo’s room in the White House.</p><p>Tubbo’s door was cracked open just a bit and Schlatt was about to close it completely when he heard Tubbo mumbling to himself.</p><p>For a second he brushed it off, Tubbo had a habit of talking to himself in order to figure things out. It was endearing to Schlatt and it was the same as Quackity happily giggling when a deal was made and closed.</p><p>“<em>What do I have to tell Wilbur? Hey sorry for not sending any information lately, there’s not much going on?</em> Please, he would send me to the pit before I can get my sentence out.” He was angry with himself, Schlatt realized, stepping closer just a bit to hear Tubbo scolding himself.</p><p>“There is a festival going on soon, maybe a few months from now, but what would he do with that information?” Tubbo sighed and Schlatt heard the creak of his chair, “I won’t say anything, everything is going well.”</p><p>Schlatt pulled away and turned around. He wanted to be surprised that Tubbo was the traitor, but he wasn’t. Tubbo was loyal to a fault, but he was rational and knew when to take a step back and when to advance.</p><p>He recalled a conversation Tubbo had with Fundy shortly after the fox had burned the flag.</p><p><em>“L’Manberg is no longer a place, Fundy, it’s the people that matter. As long as we have them, then L’Manberg lives on. She dies with us</em>.” And there was such conviction behind his words that surprised Schlatt.</p><p>He was once again reminded that Tubbo was raised as a soldier, he along with Tommy, Fundy and Niki were still young and Wilbur had dragged them into a losing war.</p><p>He had gone back to his own room, ignoring the sting of betrayal (he knew it all too well). Tubbo was an irreplaceable person as was Fundy, and he would rather have them on his side. He was willing to do anything to keep them on his side.</p><p>It was a few weeks later when Tubbo came home, beaten and bruised.</p><p>Schlatt, who was walking out of the kitchen with Quackity and Fundy going over a new possible deal with the Badlands , had seen Tubbo stumble into the house, his hand at an odd angle and limping.</p><p>He dropped the papers he was holding and quickly ran towards Tubbo, slowing down just enough to catch Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo whimpered as Schlatt carefully lifted him and carried him to the couch. Silent tears streamed down the boy’s face as Schlatt placed him on the couch.</p><p>“Do we have any healing pots?” Schlatt asked and the two shook their heads.</p><p>“Eret might have some.” Fundy said and before either of them can say anything, he shifted into his fox form and bolted out of the house.</p><p>Tubbo was silent and Schlatt had a horrible feeling that this wasn’t the first time it has happened. Quackity had a worried look as he kneeled by the couch and softly placed his hand on Tubbo’s forehead only for the boy to violently flinch, and cause a choked sob to slip</p><p><em>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll be good please stop.”</em> Tubbo cried and Quackity retreated his hand like he had been burned. Schlatt pulled Quackity towards him when he saw tears well up in the duck hybrid’s eyes.</p><p>A few minutes passed by and Eret bursted into the White House, their expression wild as they zeroed in on Tubbo. They quickly ran towards him, almost stumbling as they kneeled next to Tubbo. Quackity and Schlatt were forced aside as Eret went to work.</p><p>Minutes dragged into hours before Eret was done, they had given Tubbo two mild healing pots and he should be knocked out for the next two days.</p><p>“How did this happen?” Their voice was thick with anger, their hands shaking by their side. Schlatt shook his head as he watched Fundy and Quackity quietly talking by Tubbo’s side. Fundy had a hand in Tubbo’s hair, carding his fingers through his hair and Quackity was aimlessly drawing shapes on Tubbo’s arm.</p><p>“It had to be Wilbur. Tubbo has been sneaking out to relay information to him.” Schlatt said and Eret looked at him, slightly surprised. They hadn’t expected Tubbo to be a traitor but they bitterly guessed it ran in the family.</p><p>“What are you going to do to him?” Eret asked almost fearfully, but the emotion was quickly eased when Schlatt chuckled.</p><p>“Nothing. At the end of the day, it’s his choice. His loyalty will always lay with L’Manberg.” Schlatt said quietly before turning to Eret. He gave them a soft smile before heading towards Quackity and Fundy.</p><p>Eret watched closely as the ram hybrid convinced the two to head up to bed and he’ll bring Tubbo to his room. They smiled, turning around and leaving.</p><p>Their brother would do just fine in Manberg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>